It's ok for boys to cry
by Krazykriss
Summary: Jayden is being bullied at school. He has to find away to live in peace with his bullies in town, but it's hard because its the same who hurt him when he was very young. How is Lauren involved with this? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my bullying project. I've been bullied since kindergarten, so I know it doesn't feel good at all. I hate when people tease kids about crying. Seriously! It's not like It's a crime or anything. Please, kids who are being cruel to other kids for no reason, Please stop! Oh, crap. Now, my mascara's running. **

**Title:It's ok for boys to cry**

**Chapter 1;Young Jayden's bullying traumatizing event:**

"Bullies are gator food"-The quote at my middle school.

_6-year-old Jayden head's was trapped in a tiolet. 2 boys were holding his sensitive little head there. One of the boys flushed the toilet Jayden was trying to bring his head up, but the 2 boys keep pushing his head down. The 2 boys were Mason and Jason, 2 brothers who are the sons of a rich man who does nothing with his children. Jayden kept struggling, but Mason and Jason were a year older than him and a big deal stronger than him. Jayden was started to black out. _

_Just then, the teacher walked in the bathroom. It was only a door, no stalls. The teacher grabbed the 2 boys pulled them away and ran to Jayden's aid. She lifted Jayden's head up, but he was already unconscious. She brought him out of the bathroom and laid him on the floor. She opened his mouth and water poured out his mouth. He sat up and water came gushing out of his mouth. Mrs. patrick patted Jayden's back as he was breathing heavily. She picked Jayden up and ran him to the nurse. "Mrs. Patrick. Hello. Is Jayden ok?"_

_"I don't know. 2 boys in my class pushed his head in a toilet. He was unconscious. Call a ambulance I have to get back to my class and deal with them. " Mrs. Patrick put Jayden on a bed and ran back to her class. The nurse called 911 for an ambulance. Minute later, an ambulance showed up and Jayden was placed on the gurneya nd was taken to the hospital for testing. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Mrs. Patrick walked in the class. Everyone stared at her. Mason and Jason knew they were in trouble. "Mason, Jason, Is there a reason they you nearly drowned Jayden?", She asked with her teeth clenched. _

_"It was just a prank. We didn't mean to hurt him.", They both said at the same time. Mrs. Patick gave them an angry look. The other kids started snickering at them._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_James POV_

_Hmm...I wonder how Jayden's first day st school is. I just sent him today, even though school started a a few months ago. I'm really excited to go back outside to pick my son off the bus and hug him and ask him about how school was. I was sitting in the living room with the team and with Ji. The kids went to school with Jayden. Jut then, Kevin, Emily, Mia, and Mike all came through the door, but NO JAYDEN?! "Where's my son?", i asked. Emily was crying. Elizibeth held her. _

_"These meanies hurt him. He left schoo-" Emily was cut off by the telephone. James answered it. _

_"Hello?"  
"Is this the parent or guardian of Jayden Shiba?"_

_"Yes. Why...?"_

_"I'm sorry to inform you that Jayden was nearly drowned by 2 boys in his classroom. He is at Mercy hospital right now. I'm sorry. His teacher talked to the boys who did it. Do you wish to speak to the parents?"_

_"Yes, Is Jayden alright?" _

_"I don't know. He left a little bit ago."_

_"Ok. Thank you for calling. Goodbye.", James hung up. "Found him."_

_"Where is he?", Maria asked. _

_"Mercy Hospital. He was almost drowned by these 2 bos at school. I have to go see him. I'll be back. _

_"I'll come too.", Elizibeth said. _

_"Can I come too?", Emily asked, softly. _

_"Sure, Emmy. I'm sure Jay would love for you to be there." _

_"Call us when yo know he'll be ok or not.", Ji said. _

_"Ok.", James said and he, Elizibeth, and Emily were gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2;****Young Jayden's bullying traumatizing event part 2:**

_James, Elizibeth and Emily walked in Jayden's room. Jayden was crying. James gently got in his bed, held Jayden, and let him cry in his chest. Emily held Emily. "Jayden swallowed alot of water, but we were able to bring it all back.", The doctor said. _

_"Thank you so much." James replied. Jadyen calmed down a little bit. Elizibeth put Emily on the bed. Emily touch Jayden's cheek. _

_"Are you ok?", she gently asked Jayden. _

_"I don't know...my chest hurts.", Jayden answered, weepingly. _

_"He can leave tomorrow morning.", the doctor informed James. _

_"How many can stay with Jayden?", Elizibeth asked. _

_"How many do you want to stay here with him?" _

_"Us 3."_

_"Am i stupid?", Jayden asked. James kissed Jayden head. _

_"No. You just met your first bully.", James asked. Jayden sniffled. James wiped Jayden's tears. Jayden was allowed to come home the next day and he did. James didn't want Jayden to go to school for the next week. he was going to go to his school to talk to the kids' parents who did this to Jayden. That night, bad news was brought to the Shiba house:James was killed...__**BY THE PARENTS OF MASON AND JASON!**__ When Elizibeth told Jayden what happened in a way he could understand, he broke down and cried like a baby._

_After all__, he was only 6 years-old. He cried himself to sleep. As soon as he was asleep, Elizibeth put him in his bed. On her way to his room, Jayden woke up and started sniffling. He cried and never stopped. His mother was gone and now, his father was gone. Jayden's 6 year-old life wasn't going well at all!_

_**So, I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but the next will be longer. To be honest, I didn't want to finish this chapter today, but Taylor swift and her song, "Mean" made me. That's a really good. There's another song, called "Make it stop", I really like. I really recommend "Mean". Make it stop" is an alright song too. It's rock, tho, in in case, anyone wants to listen to it. Later!**_


	3. The bullying continues

**Thank for reviewing, guys! Here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 3;The bullying continues:**

Jayden's POV

_Ring!_ The bell rang. I sighed. It was time for class to start. The teacher came in. "Good morning, class." The class muttered 'Good morning...'. She passed back or homework. She wanted us to go over it. Mason and Jason are giving me a death glare. I just turned to my homework assignment, trying to avoid trouble. Mason and looked t each other and nodded. I looked at them, confused.

"Jayden, stop saying stuff about my brother!", Mason said.

"W-what are you talking about?! I didn't say anything, you dumb retards!", I screamed.

"Mr. Shiba! I that true?!" , Mrs. Gomez asked.

"NO! I don't even talk to them!"

"That's not true! He's always posting things On twitter about us!"

"No, I'm not! Why would I do that!"

"You tell me!"

Gentlemen! That is enough! Jayden, Please go out in the hallway! I snapped!

**WHAT?! WHY?! WHAT I DO?!**

GO! I growled and walked out to the hallway. I sat down and covered up my face with my arms. What seemed like century later, she came out and talk to me. She officially took their side again, but it doesn't surprise me. It happens everytime! After school, I ran into them. They chewed them out. I tried to walked away. Usually, people are able to avoid trouble by walking away, but with thses guys, you walk away, you're sking for mroe trouble.

They grabbed me and dragged me to the took my underwear and sretched it out. They hung me by my underwear, dangling down from a pull-up bar. They laughed and ran off. I screamed a loud as I could. Well, Sorry, but A wedgie doesn't feel too good. 5-10 minutes later, Kev, Toni and Mike all came in the gym. They saw me, helpless and got me down

"What happened, dude?", Mike asked.

"2 boys hung me. I'm fine. I'm just glad to be down. Let's go in case they come back."

"Who?", Kevin asked.

"Uh, nevermind, nobody!"

"Jayden, tell us! Someone did this!"

"Toni, calm down!"

"How can I calm down when Someone hurting my best friend, who seems to doesn't wanna tel me who did this!" They all looked at me. I just put my hair down as tears welled up in my eyes. Antonio started to chill a little bit and patted my back We all went home. Thank God! I wanted nothing then to be home. When we got there, I ran to my room, ignoring Ji when he asked me if school was any better today and cried my eyes out in my closet.. Ji came in and opened the closet. He looked at me, sadly. He was the only who knew my secret. I screamed and yelled for him to go away. He sighed ad left. I cried into my pillow harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jayden's being bullied!", Antonio shouted angrily. "And the worst part is he won't even tell us who it is!"

"Calm yourself, Antonio. He'll tell us when he's ready.", Ji said. Antonio left the room and went outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samruai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden heard something like a beep in his closet, but he didn't see anything, so he shrugged it off. He was done crying, but what he didn't know, his day was about to get a whole lot worse...and It did. He opened his laptop. Watching 'America's funniest home videos' always made him feel better. He logged in as himself, and he saw a new video someone made. He clicked on it, just to see what it was. He quickly regretted it, though.

It was him in crying in his closet. Tears came looked in his closet. He spotted a hidden camera. He threw his laptop on the bed and ran out the living room. Antonio saw him. As Jayden ran out, Antonio grabbed his arm. Before Antonio had the chance to say anything, Jayden got loose from hi grip and ran to the pool and cried again. Everyone looked at him.

"What low-life would cause a sweet, innocent boy this much pain?", Mia asked.

"I don't know, but when I find out, you guys might not want me on the team anymore!"

"Toni's right! Not about kicking him off the team, but we're gonna make sure those bullies doing this gets more than what he really deserves!" , Mike said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Emily ran over to Jayden. Jayden threw his arms around her and kept crying.

Emily rubbed comforting circles on Jayden's back. Antonio went inside and into Jayden's room. He found his laptop on the floor. He saw the video and clicked on it. He saw Jayden crying in the closet. He looked in the closet and saw the hidden camera. He tore it off and ran back outside. "Guys, look!"

"A hidden camera?", Mike asked. "How would they even...?"

"This ends now...!", Ji yelled and stormed off inside, where Antonio, Mia, Kevin and Mike followed. Ji walked in Jayden's room.

"Click on the video!", Antonio said. Ji clicked on it. Everyone watched and gasped.

"Oh, my God. Whoever is doing to Jay posted it on Youtube?!" Ji asked angrily. Ji was about ready to kill them both and he knew exactly who they were...


	4. Better or worse!

**Thanks for reviewing. Someone as a guest was asking about Jemily, I think. I wouldn't really consider this a Jemily. Sorry, but there'll be more Jemily to come around! Trust me. ;)**

**Chapter 4;better or worse?:**

Jayden stayed home from school the next day. It was Friday. Ji didn't want him to have to be tortured today. It was the last day of the week. Ji had sedated Jayden so he wouldn't get up for school. He wanted Jayden to sleep as much as he could. When Jayden woke up, he saw some water and drank the whole thing, but it was spiked! Jayden fell back to sleep. JI was going to his school to talk to his principle about the bullying. The other rangers went to school.

Ji asked them if they were being bullied. They all said they weren't. Even if JI had offered them to stay home too, Antonio was still going to school. He told Ji there was a huge possibility that he would have to come and talk to the school again after today.

It was 11:30AM. Jayden just woke up. There was no more 'water' left in his cup. He sat u in bed. he looked t his clocked. He jumped up and got dressed. He spotted the note and read it. He put it down and sat down on his bed. He started thinking about yesterday. Tears ran down his cheeks. he got up and went to the kitchen. He made him some scrambled eggs as tears continued to fall. As soon as he was done eating, he went into his room. He locked the door. He laid back down.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee

break...

"Why aren't you doing anything?!", Ji yelled. He was furious.

"We would have to sit them all down and talk to all 3 of them."

"They've been bullying him since kindergarten! I have 3 witnesses who know they're bullying him! Mason and Jason gave him a wedgie in the gym!"

"Isn't Jayden a year older? Isn't he able to defend himself?"

"**WHOA! WHOA! HOLD...UP! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE TAKING THEIR SIDE AND THAT JAYDEN SHOULD BE DEFENDING HIMSELF. IF HE DID HURT THEM, YOU'D SUSPEND HIM! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE SAYING AND HOW YOU'RE ACTING!"**

"Sir, I believe we're done here."

"I'm not going anywhere until you do something!"

"Sir, you can leave or I can have someone escort you out." Ji bit his tongue and stormed off. Mason and Jason were laughing in nearby restroom. They herd the whole thing. Little did they know, a certain, angry gold ranger was in a stall, listening. He came out and approached them. He punched Mason. Mason yelled and fell to the floor. Jason attacked Antonio. Antonio's anger escalated. Antonio kicked him.

"Does that feel good?! Does it?!" Just then a male teacher came in and tried to get Antonio away from the boys. Antonio pushed him into the wall. More teachers came in and pinned Antonio down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Antonio... beating up Jay's bullies is one thing, but pushing teacher into the wall?! Dude, do you have any idea how much trouble you can get in for that?!", Mike exclaimed.

"No and I don't care." Mike sighed.

"Of course...", he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayden was at the supermarket, alone. He was walking around. Jayden ran int Mason."Oh, look, it's tattle-tale."

"Leave me alone.", I said as I walked away. They grabbed my arm. I yanked it away. They slapped my face super hard. I fell. I got up and kept walking. They kept pulling on my arm. "Leave me alone! Why don't you go and mess around like you're always doing!"

"At least our dad's still alive!", Mason taunted. Jayden froze. That really hurt him. Tears welled up in his eyes. he pushed them and ran away. He was fast enough. He kept running to the Shiba house. Everyone was in the living room. Jayden ran right past them all to his room. He wiped his tears and got on his computer. He went to CLicksters and he saw a video. He clicked on it.

_Video_

_"Local news, blonde retard, Jayden Shiba kills his father by being a weak little brat! The source hates him because of his father's murder. Jayden acts all shy and like he's innocent, but behind that angel-like face is an evil demon-boy. This is what the source had to say.", Mason in a pink wig said._

_"I can't stand Jayden Shiba! What he did was a terrible thing. He deserves everything that's coming to him! When I see him at school on Monday, He will never see the light of day again! He should just leave the country and never return.", a man in black said. _

Jayden cried into his pillow some more. He stopped a few minutes later. Tears still ran down his face. He threw everything around in his room. Ji and the rangers heard it and ran to his room. Ji tried to open it, but Jayden had blocked it with a chair. Jayden was trashing his room. He fell to his knees and onto his stomach and stayed there. he held his chest in pain.

Ji knocked on the door, lightly."Jayden, are you ok?" Jayden couldn't respond. He lost consciousness. Kevin kicked down the door. They saw Jayden on the floor. Antonio held up his head. Kevin checked for a pulse. _'Thank God, he has one'_, Kevin thought.

"Bring him out to the car. I'll get it started.", Ji said as he ran outside to start the car. Kevin and Antonio picked Jayden up and took him to the car. Where the others followed. They rushed him to the hospital. When they got there, Jayden was placed on a gurney and a nurse put an air mask over his face. They rushed him into a hospital room. Ji and the team waited in silence in the waiting room.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee**

**break**

"Ooh-ah-ooh! You helped us get your own brother down,...Lauren Shiba!

**Leaving it at a cliffy! Lol. Tell me what ya think! Bye. **


	5. Cyberbullying

**Chapter 5;Cyberbullying:**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?!", Lauren screamed and cried out.

"It's either that or we can kill him. When we kill might hurt just a ...'tad', but on the bright side, he won't have to deal with a bullying anymore. The choice is up to you, Lauren." Lauren bit her tongue and looked at him angrily.

* * *

Jayden woke up in a hospital bed. The first person he saw was a female doctor. She had put an air mask over Jayden mouth and nose, giving him air. He was breathing normally now. _'Why didn't they just let me die?'_, Jayden thought. He didn't a point in trying to live when his life was crap. Ji and the team came in. Jayden didn't know it though.

"He needs to keep that mask on his face, so he could breathe better than earlier. I come back when it needs to be taken off.", The doctor said, before leaving. JI nodded. She left, knowing everyone understood.

"Is he going to be ok?", Emily asked.

"Yes. I have faith he will be.", Ji answered.

"What did the doctor out there say happened?"

"Anxiety. He had so much at the moment he couldn't barely breathe."

"So, he's breathing better now?", Mia asked.

"Yeah.", Mike answered. Minutes later, Jayden lost consciousness. The female doctor came back and took the air mask off of Jayden's face. She covered him up to his neck with a white blanket.

"You can take him home in the morning. We want him to gte as much rest as possible."

"Ok, Thank you." The doctor left. Everyone just stared at Jayden, hoping he would wake up. He didn't.

* * *

Jayden awake again at 8:30. He saw Mike playing his game, Kevin reading. Mia and Emily texting, Antonio sleeping and Ji just looked at him and gave him a tired smile. "You're awake.", He said, gently. Everyone looked at me and jumped. Jayden nodded.

"What happened?", He asked, softly.

"You had a little trouble breathing.", Mia answered.

"We brought you to the hospital and they gave you an air mask, so you could stay alive."

"Why didn't you just let me die?", I asked, tears running down my face. Mia came over to him and hugged him as the tears continued to fall.

"I know it's hard, but we all love you too much to let you die...", She said, in a soft, sweet voice. He sniffled. She pulled away and wiped his tears. The doctor came in.

"Hey, Jayden, you're awake. How do you feel?" Jayden shrugged.

"Normal...I guess."

"Jay, do you feel good?", Emily asked.

"Sure."

"Ok... Sir, as soon as you're ready, you can take him home."

"Thank you." The doctor left. Jayden sat up.

"Jayden, when you get home, you're gonna go to your room and lie down. I want you to get as much rest as possible.", Ji said.

"Ok."

* * *

Jayden was staring at the ceiling. He was bored. Ji locked his door, so he couldn't escape. He got on his laptop and went to his clickster site. He saw a chat room and people were talking about him.

_Alice burrman_

_**"Why is Jayden Shiba such a retard?! **_

_Sarah Jones_

_**"Ikr! I've seen smarter rocks than him!"**_

_Alex Brown_

_**"He cries too much!"**_

_Mason Greywalker_

_**"Poor baby sent on of his friends on me!"**_

_Kelsi Carter_

_**"What his wittle fwiend do?"**_

_Jason Greywalker_

_**"Beat us up in the mens' room. He was in there, waiting for us to come in. Crybaby Jayden sent him in on us because he's too weak to come on us on his own!"**_

_Alex Brown_

_**Wow, that's so stupid! God, Did you hear he got his dad killed?!"**_

_Kelsi Carter_

_**"Yeah! It's totally all over school and town!"**_

_Jason Greywalker_

_**"He hated his father! That's why he did it. He was smarter when he was younger. That's how he did it!"**_

_Mason Greywalker_

_**"Tell me about it, Bro! He doesn't even deserve to live! What kind of sociopathic freak gets his own father killed on porpose? Oh...wait... JAYDEN!"**_

_Sarah Jones_

_**"He's a tattle tale. I was trying to cheat off his test, and he ratted me out."**_

_Alex brown_

_**"You guys know he never had a girlfriend?!"**_

_Mason Greywalker_

_**"No big surprise!"**_

_Jason Greywalker_

_**"He couldn't get one even if he tried!"**_

_Alice Burrman_

_**"Right!"**_

Jayden had finally had enough and decided to stand up in the chatroom.

_Jayden Shiba_

_**"OK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS, BUT I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE JUST JERKS! AS FOR ME KILLING MY OWN FATHER, I LOVED HIM. I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HARM HIM! I KNOW EXACTLY WHO DID IT! I NEVER DID ANYTHING! YOU GUYS ARE SO INSECURE AND ALONE, YOU MAKE FUN OF ME TO MAKE YOURSELVES FEEL BETTER! AND I'M SICK OF IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF AND QUIT ACTING ALL COOL AND EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE REALLY JUST AFRAID OF ME AND THAT'S WHY YOU BULLY ME. BULLYING DOESN'T MAKE YOU COOL. IT MAKES YOU A BAD PERSON JUST BECAUSE YOU DO IT! Y'ALL OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW A REALLY NICE AND SWEET PERSON! IF YOU WOULD STOP AND ACTUALL GET TO KNOW ME, YOU'D KNOW WHO I REALLY AM!" **_

* * *

Jayden log out and shut his laptop. Emily came in and looked at him. "Are you ok?" Jayden just nodded. "Ok. Ji wanted me to come and get you. Dinner's ready."

"Ok."

Jayden quickly ate his salad and brownie. Ji knew Jayden was scared out of his mind. He ordered the others to leave, so he could talk to Jayden, alone. The others nodded and left. Jayden looked at Ji, scared. Ji sighed. "Are they still bothering you?"

"Who...?", Jayden asked, playing dumb. Ji crossed his arms giving Jayden a look, saying, 'don't play dumb'. Jayden sighed and put his head down. "Yes..." He muttered. Ji sighed. "I told them off in a chatroom..."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago, before, you sent Emily to come get me."

Ji had followed me to my room. I opened the laptop and log in. I went to the chatroom and people were still talking about me.

* * *

_Mason Greywalker_

_**"Aww...for once the crybaby is standing up for himself..."**_

_Sarah Jones_

_**"OMG! HE MUST BE SICK!"**_

_Jason Greywalker_

_**"Right!"**_

_Alice Burrman_

_**"You wouldn't say any of that at school, retard!"**_

_Alex Brown_

_**"I would love to see the baby try!"**_

* * *

Jayden slammed the laptop shut and ran out of the room, where he ran into Lauren. She hugged him, as he cried. She rubbed soothing, comforting circles around his back. Ji and the team came out and watched their cry. Everyone felt like crying. It wasn't often Jayden cried.

He saw Antonio... he pulled away from Lauren. "Did you beat them up?" Everyone knew Jayden was talking to Antonio and kept quiet, hoping Antonio would answer. Antonio stayed silent as a dead mouse. "Did you?!", He shouted as tears continued to fall. Antonio sighed.

"Yes..."

"Why would you do that?!" He sat down on the couch. Antonio didn't know what to say.

"I don't know...I guess I was angry."

"Well, your anger just caused more problems. Open my laptop and read everything they're saying! GO see what you did!", Jayden screamed as he ran outside.

"Ooh-ah-ooh, he's reaching his braking point."

"Haha. He sure is, Octoroo.", Dayu smirked. "what's the news on Lauren?"

"She hates herself for doing this, but it's better than us killing her brother...Ooh-ah-ooh, as she put it.", Octoroo explained. Dayu chuckled, evilly.

* * *

**Ok, so there's your update! Tomorrow Sorry, If the writing seems a little...off...it's because I'm blue. Tomorrow I have to deal with my brother, cousins and step-cousin for a while. I can't stand them. They always enjoy making me cry. So, hopefully i can get through it without crying in front of them. Reviews are welcome as always. :'( I don't own anything, sadly. **


	6. Can't take anymore!

**Chapter 6;Can't take any more!:**

Jayden was really depressed. He was already convinced that it was his fault his father died. He was just beat up in the bathroom. He wasn't mad at Antonio anymore. He didn't see the point of it. In fact, he didn't see the point in anything anymore. He washed himself up to make himself more... pleasent and went to his last class of the day, Science. After that class, he went home. He went straight to his room. Everyone tried to talk to him, but he would never listen. He barely ate anymore.

By Friday, he talked to everyone and they were all happy. That was his plan. The next morning, he told everyone he was going for a drive. he though everyone believed him. Kevin insisted on following him. kevin took the ranger embolom.

Jayden drove to a river. He sat in the car for a little bit. Kevin sat in his too. When Jayden moving, Kevin did, too. Jayden drove up high cliff on a trail. He took a deep breath and drove over the edge. The car crashed into the lake. Kevin, then, knew why Jayden left.

He jumped into the lake, trying to find Jayden. Jayden had already locked the door. He was losing air fast. His eyes were closing. Kevin finally found Jayden and the car. He tried to pry the door opened. He used his symbol power to destroy the door. It worked. The door came off. Jayden was unconscious. Kevin put his leader on his back and carried him to safety.

He called Ji and the team. They all met Kevin and Jayden at the hospital. Kevin was in the room with Jayden when the doctors were trying to bring him back. Everyone came in silently and sat down. The girls were crying. "Ready, clear!" A female doctor said.

"Nothing!" The nurse said.

"Ready, Clear!"

"Still nothing!"

Ok, Ready...**CLEAR!"** Jayden was alive. The machine beeped. "He's back!" Everyone gasped. A nurse covered Jayden up. The female nurse asked Ji for a minute in the hall and he said, 'Yes'. "Sir, do you know why Jayden tried to kill himself?"

"He's been being bullied to school. His bullied make Jayden feel like it was his fault, but It isn't. They refuse to leave him alone. I knew he was acting weird, but I didn't he was planning on doing this." Ji explained.

"Ok, I want him to go to bullying therapy sessions twice a week. You can take him home in a few days, but you'll hve to keep an eye on him, in case he tries to do this again."

"He won't have a chance too."

* * *

(2 days later, Jayden was asleep on the couch and everyone was going through his room. They found blood in his closet and blades everywhere. "Mentor, If Jayden has a sword, why use a knife?", Mike asked. Mia elbowed him.

"You're not helping...at all"! Everyone shouted.

"Sorry..."


	7. Ranger manaics

**Chapter 7;The ranger manaics**

When Jayden woke up, he was in his room. It was 5 AM. The first person he saw was Antoni, who had tears in his eyes. Jayden rubbed his eyes. "Toni? Why are you crying?"

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Jayden shrugged it off.

"What am I getting out of being alive? I killed my own father."

"What? No, you didn't."

"How do you know?! You weren't here!"

"But I know you... would or could never do something like that!" Emily came in and hugged Antonio, attempting to calm him down. He was crying hard now.

"Why, Jayden?"

"I don't see the point in living." Emily sighed. Ji came in.

"Antonio, Emily go to your rooms. I wanna talk to Jayden, alone." Antonio did s they were both told. Ji sat down in Jayden's chair. He looked at Jayden.

"Why wouldn't you tell me if things kept getting worse?" He asked, sadly.

"Why would things get better?", Jayden questioned as he pushed a pillow over his face. Ji took the pillow gently.

"Suicide isn't the answer. It will never be. I need you to understand that. You're a great kid with a big heart and I'll let nihlock run loose all over the city before I let you kill yourself.", Ji lectured. Jayden blinked and nodded.

"Ji, why am I so tired...?", he asked, slowly.

"It's the medicine. If you're tired, it means it's working."

"Why am I taking medicine?"

"To make you tired and more well-rested." As Ji said that, Jayden's eye were closing. Seconds later, he was asleep. Ji sighed. He covered Jayden up, shut his lamp off and left.

* * *

(After school)

Mason was in the library on his laptop. Antonio was there too. He walked behind Mason. He saw Mason was talking more trash about Jayden. Somehow, Jayden's attempt had gotton to him and he was talking about it. Anger flashed in Antonio.

Antonio snatched the laptop and threw it to the ground and stomped on it, breaking it. Then, he pulled him out of thee chair and threw him to the ground. he kicked him in his stomach. Emily saw him and pulled him away. She picked up the kids head by his hair, which wasn't much better than what Antonio was doing.

"Why would you hurt him?"

"That maniac attacked me first, Chick!" Emily growled under her breath and sighed, irritated. She hit his head against the floor, picked him up again and asked the same question again. "I just told you!"

"I'm talking about Jayden Shiba!" She yelled. "Why are you doing this to him?!" She screamed. She bashed his head in the floor. He cried out. Antonio was just standing there, enjoying every minute of it.

"He's a bad person. He's dumb, ugly and rude!" Emily slammed his head in the floor again. Blood me out of his ears. Antonio kicked his stomach super hard, everyone heard a crack. 4 teacher pulled Emily and Antonio off of Mason. 3 took them to the principle's office, 15-20 minutes later, Ji came to the school...

**Ok, so there's a new chapter. That's all I can write right now. I have a HUGE migrane headache. SO much pain. :( I don't own anything but a headache and my imagination...**


	8. Lauren confesses

**Chapter 8;Lauren confesses:**

"These 2 are suspended!" The principle yelled.

"Emily, I would expect this from Antonio, maybe even Mike, but you..." Ji said, pained. Ji sighed. "How long?"

"2 weeks." When the come back, 3 weeks of T.E.P."

"SO, you beat up Jay's bullies and I missed it?!" Mike yelled, happily.

"I didn't want. I'm sorry! It all happened so fast!" Emily cried. Mia hugged her on the couch. Kevin turned on Sponge bob for Emily, her all time favorite cartoon. **(A/n:Mine too, Lol)**

"It's ok, Em. They had it coming." Kevin said.

"Yeah, they totally did." Antonio smirked.

"You were just standing there, watching me-"

"Enjoying every minute of it." Antonio cut Emily off. "I know it probably wasn't easy for you, but it sure looked like it didn't effect you at all."

"It didn't...until I found out I'm suspended for 2 week and have to have T.E.P for 3 weeks when I come back!" Emily snapped. Everyone else froze.

"That's like 5 weeks of punishment!" Mia yelled.

"Tell me about it!"Emily exclaimed.

"Jeez and I thought I was bad..." Mike laughed. Ji and Jayden came into the room.

"You guys leaving?", Mike asked. Jayden nodded.

"Jayden has to go therapy sessions today and Friday.", Ji told them. Jayden rolled his eyes. "I'll be back. I'm just dropping him off and I'll go back to get him." Ji and Jayden left.

"Ji, why do I have to do this? I don't wanna have to talk!" Jayden whined.

"Then just listen"

"Why do I have to do this?"

"You need help! This will help you alot. Please... just listen to others." Jayden sighed. He was done aruguing.

"Fine." Jayden got out and slammed the door shut and walked to the building where the session was being held. Ji drove off and went back home.

* * *

Lauren was on her way to the Shiba house. She had to tell. She would let the nihlock kill her instead. She was crying. She opened the door and ran inside. Everyone looked at her. "What's wrong, Lauren?" Mia asked.

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ji asked.

"Where's Jay?"

"At a therapy session. Why?" Emily asked.

"It's my fault he's being picked on!" She cried.

"What? No, it's not.", Antonio said. "It's Mason and Jason. Dumb retards..."

"No, they're workig for the nihlock... I knew about it since the bullying started. I'm so sorry!"

"Lauren! How could you?!" EMily screamed.

"I'm sorry! I-" Lauren ran outside and cried her eyes out, leaving everyone inside, worried about Jayden.

* * *

Ji came back with Jayden. Ji went inside. Lauren stood there in front of Jayden, crying "What's wrong, sis?"

"I'm sorry, but I know who's bullying you and why."

"Mason and Jason...?"

"They're working for the nihlock! I knew the whole time! I'm so sorry!"

"What?! Lauren! Who could you?!"

"I'm so sorry"! Jayden ran inside with tears in his eyes. Lauren ran outside the gate and into the forest Little did she know, the nihlock knew what she did...


	9. Plans

**Chapter 9;A plans:**

Lauren had run away, leaving Jayden there, alone. Jayden gasped and fainted. He hit his head on the hard cement. Mike had heard a thud come from outside. Mike ran outside and found an unconscious Jayden. He wrapped Jayden's arm around his neck and took him inside to his room. He laid him on his bed.

He held up his head, so he could see the back of it and his neck, to see if he was hit for injured back there. He was, but it was when he fell and hit his head. He yelled for Ji and seconds later, the rest of the team ran to Jayden's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I heard a thud come from outside, so went out there and saw Jay on thr ground. He hit his head-"

"Or Lauren hit him." Emily finished.

"I left her alone with him because I knew what she wanted. At least I thought I did.", Ji said.

"Why would she warn us about the nihlock and Jay's bullies?", Mia asked.

"She must be helping them!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's find out what's really going on before we accuse her of things, btu yeah, she behavior is kinds suspicious." Mike said.

"How very...reponsible?" Ji was confused. Mike rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later, that night, Jayden awoke. He stayed in his room. He had something to do.

"We need to talk to his bullies!" Antonio exclaimed.

"No!" Emily yelled. "Not us again. Maybe Mike or Kevin."

"She;s right. You 2 are in enough trouble with school."

"Yeah... I'll talk to them.", Kevin said calmly. "I never told anyone this, but their mother is my mother's boss at her job."

"What?"

"So, can we talk to them both?", Ji asked.

"Yeah."

"Where does she work?", Mia asked.

"Hardees'."

* * *

Jayden's POV

Why did Lauren tell me just now and how could she do this? I need to find out! I wrote something on a piece of paper and opened the window and jumped to the ground. Surprisingly, I didn't kill myself. I ran outside the gate.

* * *

Normal POV

Kevin and Emily came into Jayden's room 10 minutes after he left. They saw a note and NO JAYDEN! Emily rea the note to herself.

_'Dear, team, I can't go on like this, Don't worry. Everything will be better soon! This is something I have to do! Love you guys!_

_Signed, Jayden Alexander Shiba.'_

EMily gasped and handed the note to Kevin. He stared at it. They both ran to the living room adn read it aloud.

"Oh, no!", Mia exclaimed.

"You don't think he's at it again, do you?!", Antonio screamed. He went under a freak attack. He screamed and threw the table. When he was done, he collapsed on the floor. Mike caught his head before he hit the floor. Everyone looked at each other.

* * *

Jayden approached Lauren, Dayu and Octoroo in the forest.

**Cliffy! Love 'em! Lol! :)**


	10. Taking Jayden away! WHAT!

**Chapter 10;Taking Jayden away? What?!:**

Jayden stopped. Lauren was crying. "Jayden, I'm sorry! I didn't want for this to happen!"

"So, you told your wittle brother, huh?"

"Yes, I had to! I'm sorry!"

"Well, you know what happens now..." Dayu attacked Jayden. Lauren pushed Octoroo and attacked Dayu.

* * *

Emily's POV

"Jayden! Where are you?!", I screamed

"We're never going to find them!" , Mike yelled.

"We have to keep looking!" , Kevin yelled. Antonio spotted a rope and a net and stopped everyone from walking, but Mike called him 'Paranoid and kept walking and got caught in the net.

"Told ya! We should leave you here.", Antonio rolled his eyes and cut the rope, dropping MIke the to ground.

"OW!"

"Get up!" , Mia yelled.

We have to keep looking!

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden pushed the blade away from him as Dayu pushed it towards him. It was really close to his heart. Lauren screamed as she got blown into a tree.

"I hear them!", Emily screamed.

"So do we!" , The rest of the team yelled. They ran to the source of Lauren screaming. They saw Jayden wasn't as strong as Dayu and Lauren couldn't help him, because she had to deal with Octoroo. Kevin and Antonio attacked Octoroo and Mia, Emily and Mike attacked Dayu.

The blade stabbed Jayden in his arm, his left arm. Mia took off her jacket and wrapped it around his arm. Jayden's vision got blurry. Dayu and Octoroo disappeared.

"Yeah, go ahead and run, you corwards!" , Mike, screamed. 2 men appeared.

"What are you kids doing in the woods?" , one of them asked.

"We like to play in the woods, until Jay gets hurt. Come on!", Lauren said, quickly.

"Jayden Shiba?", the other man asked.

"Yeah..." , he said, unsure.

"We need to talk with your legal guardian." It got silent

* * *

"So, Jayden's being accused of his father's murder?", Ji asked, confused.

"Until further notice."

"But he's innocent!" , Antonio yelled.

"Exactly! Too innocent and those are the people you gotta watch out for."

"Sir, I've raised Jayden since age 4. I'f think I'd know if he was the cuplrit behind a murder, especially his father's."

"I'm sorry, but my boos said he is to be placed in 'Westin Hills." It got silent again. Jayden heard the whole thing from around the corner. Tears welled up in his eyes. He ran back to his room.

"Why is my world crumbling?" , He asked himself. _What did I do?_ I loved my father. I'd never hurt him in any way! They called him in and told him to pack his things and he's going away and he knew exactly where. As soon as the left, Kevin called his mother.

**Thanks, Bandgeek18, for the help for this chapter! Sorry, I'm not good with fighting scenes, like, AT ALL! :( I'm sorry it took, like, forever! **


	11. Jayden's visitors

**Chapter 11;Jayden's visiters:**

Jayden's POV

Great. My life is pretty much ruined! I'm going to a pyscho hospital for a few days and if I'm found guilty, Prison, a place where I don't belong! I didn't kill my father! I would never! I loved him! When I found out he died, I threw a freaking fit! I just can't believe this is happening. Great! Just peachy! Here comes Mason.

"So, how's life here at Westin?", He smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me?", I asked.

"It's not my fault you murdered yur own father!"

"Speaking of which, while your talking about mine, where's yours at? Where has he been? You know, maybe that's it! Yu don't have a loving one in your life, so you pick on me wh had one, until your dad killed him. But NO! Where is he?"

I told him off and I know I did, because he looekd at me, shocked. He threw his coffee at me. I groaned and held my face. Well, Sorry, if ya don't know coffee is really hot. I took off my shirt, and used it to wipe my face. I had a white tanktop on. I threw my shirt o my bed. I wasn't allowed to leave my room... and the worst part is... the tiolet! Ugh! The team came in my room. My face lit up! I was so happy to see them!

"Thank God you are here!"

"We're not gonna them take you away!", Antonio said.

"I told them who really did it."

"Why didn't you tell us?", Kevin asked.

"I never told anyone."

"We passed Mason on our way here. What'd the corward say?", Mike said. Nice to know he always has my back.

"He started talking a bunch of crap about how, SUPPOSELY I killed my dad and i told him off."

"REally?", Mia asked. I nodded.

"What'd you say?", Antonio asked.

"_'Speaking of which, while your talking about mine, where's yours at? Where has he been? You know, maybe that's it! Yu don't have a loving one in your life, so you pick on me who had one, until your dad killed him. But NO! Where is he?'_"

Antonio smiled and hugged me. "That's my boy!", He said, happily. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"It was fun!"

"I bet it was. It fun when I kicked him in his stomach too.", Emily said, playfully.

"Oh, my goodness!", I screamed, playfully. A woman came in. Kevin hugged her.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Kev."

"This is the Samurai team and that's the leader, Jayden."

"Nice to meet you all. Jayden, I heard about you and your problem. Where's the judge?"

"Courthouse. Later, this evening, they gonna call all of us too ask some question and then the next day, they'll decide, if I should go to prison or not."

"If they like breathing, they'll let you walk free."

"Antonio-"

"No, I'm serious, Jayden. You know, I will act like a fool!"

"You already do.", I said. "But that's why we all love you."

"Shut up."

"Love you too, bro."

"Ok, so, will everyone be ready?"

"Yup!", everyone said at once.

"You can count on that!", Mike said, smiling, wickedly.

"Wait, Ji, the police that arrested Their dad, didn't the know he did it?"

"Those cops were from a different state in America. These police don't know you're innocent."

I sighed.

**Worst chapter ever written? Yeah, I think it is. It's a huge possibility! Next chapter will be better. :)**


	12. Guilty or Innocent

**Chapter 12;Guilty or Innocent:**

Jayden's POV

It was time! It's time to judge me if I should walk free or get thrown in prison. I was sitting with Kyle at a table in the front row. Kyla called me up. I had to go up to the stand to sit and answer questions... and that's what I did.

"Jayden, how do you feel about all of this?"  
"Cheated, sad..."

"So, not happy in anyway, right?"

"Exactly."

"Perfectly normal. Why do you think everyone think you killed your father."

"Well, first of all, all this started as a rumor on _Clickster_. Everyone was talking about and me killing my father and calling me stupid and stuff like that. I told them off and they kept talking about me. They're mad because I know who rell did it and so do they. If you bring them up here, they'll sy 1 of 2 things:1, '_Jayden did it!' _or 2. Nothing at all..."

"On a scale, 1-10, how much do you believe tht is true?"

"10."

"Thank you. No futher questions." Kevin's mom went to sit down. A blonde lady stood in front of me.

"So, you believe the court thinks you're a saint and your story is all true? Is that it?"

"Um... I can't make anyone believe anything, but it's the truth. Take it or leave it. If you really think Mason and Jason and their no-good friends are saints, boy, do they have you side-tracked!"

"Are there witnesses that can testify to your story?"

"Oh, yeah, there is."

"I'd like to hear from your best friend, then." Kyla stood up.

"The court calls Antonio Garcia to the stand.", she said. I stood up and went to sit by Kyla. Antonio went to the stand.

"How'd you find out Jayden was being bullied?"

"Well, when me, our friends, Kevin and Mike found him i the gym, we saw someone gave him a wedgie. We kept asking over time and it took a while before he told us, but when he did, I...could've over-reacted, but he's my best friend, so... Yeah."

"How did you over-react?"

"I beat up Mason in the library at school and got suspended."

"Is it just him bullying Jayden?"

"No, but Jason wasn't there."

"Do you believe that violence everything?"

"No, but I was really angry. When I did, Jayden had already tried to kill himself He drove into a lake on porpose."

"Thank you."

"Garcia and that blonde chick re both nuts. Blondie pushed my head so hard, blood came out of my ears."

"Did you make him kill himself?"

"No. He wasn't really gonna do it! I believe it was for attention."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't even talk to him and he can't feel guilty about killing his dad, since he did it on porpose."

* * *

Jayden's POV

About an hour later, they're all done looking at the evidence.

"We've looked at all the evidence, and there's no proof of anybullying. Jayden Shiba, I sentence you to 20 years in prison. THis case is ajourned!" the judge slammed the gravel on his desk. I couldn't believe what I just heard! A police officer demanded I stand up. As I did, he handcuffed my hands behind my back and took me away.

* * *

Normal POV

"NO! He's innocent!", Antonio shouted.

"I'm sorry, but all evidence proofs he's guilty." the judge said. What happened next is something Ji did and said and the rangers will never forget it.


	13. Local news--Mason apologized!

**Chapter 13;Local news-Mason apoligized!:**

Antonio's POV

"That's not fair!", I shouted.

"Life isn't fair.", Mason taunted as he came over to him. Antonio stood dangerously close.

"You did this on porpose."

"If Jayden's so guilty... why come the principle and teachers weren't here?", Emily asked. The judge gave me a 'whatever' look and alerted security.

"This court is now closed. Please, I ask once, leave." We all left, but I wasn't happy. When everyone's gone, I'm gonna shoot up the place and the post office. Maybe I'll end up in the same cell as Jayden... Besides, I hate the post office.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Now, my life is offically over. I don't ask for much, just that at least 1 good thing happens t least once this year and I won't say another word. A ma came to my cell. Great! What could possibly be wrong now. He opened the cell. I'm overjoyed, but confused.

"Your friend, Emily brought something to our attention. Until futher notice, you're free to go..." That was to my ears. I smiled and ran outside. I saw a man in black. He was wearing a sign that said 'Jayden Shiba'. I guess he was escorting me home.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I am still outraged!

"How can they so this?! It isn't right! I'm gonna die...after I kill 'em all! So help me-!"

"Antonio!", Kevin yelled.

"We're upset, to, dude, but calm down.", Mike told me.

"How can you guys relax. Jayden's in prison. **IN PRISON!** How can anyone relax?! Who would Jay hurt, besides Mike? People are messed up these. Maybe I should find a way to get Jason and Mason in prison and see how they like it! You know what, that's exactly what I'm gonna do!", I lectured, screaming and shouting.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I was back at home. Thank God! I was standing around the corner. No one saw me. Mike and Kevin got up and got the breathing sleepy thing Ji used t use on me. They stood behind Antonio and used it. As he fell unconsious, they caught him and put a pillow under his head.

"He's cuter then he's sleeping.", Mia said.

"Tell me about it.", Emily said.

"Ji, you still have that thing?", I asked, smiling. Everyone jumped and looked at me.

"Jay!", Everyone, except Antonio said.

"How'd ya get out?", JI asked.

"Emily told them something. What was it?"

"Why weren't the teachers and principle there?'"

"Like they would tell the truth anyway.", Ji said.

"Maybe they'll catch them lying.", Jayden said.

"Hopefully."

"How long are you out?", Mike asked.

"Until furthur notice. That's all they told me."

"I'm sure they'll be back tommarow."

"Probably."

* * *

Antonio's POV

I woke up with a headache. I saw Jayden sleeping o the couch. I jumped and shook him like an earthquake. He jumped up and stood up and stretched.

"I guess a nap's out of the question.", he laughed.

"When did you get here?"

"I was here when they used my unconscious gas or whatever on you, but no one knew I was here, until I asked Ji a question."

"How'd you get here?"

"They said Em brought something to their attention and I'm free until further notice."

"Tomarrow."

"Tell me about it."

"Ji caused a scene."

"I bet he did.", Jay laughed.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't look good in Orange."

"Ha. Yep. You read my mind."

* * *

Normal POV

"Has Jayden always been the trouble type?"

"Yes. He never listens, he's alwys getting in trouble, being rude. I wouldn't be surprised if he did kill his father.", the principle said.

"Thanks for your time.", an officer said.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I heard the doorbell and ran to get it. When I answered it, Mason hugged me. My eyes widened. He pulled away. He had tears in his eyes. "Jayden, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I don't know about my brother, but I am so sorry!", he said, crying. I stared at him blank for a moment and turned to the team who were shocked. I looked back to Mason.

* * *

**Story's coming to an ending soon! Am I the only who thinks bus drivers need to be more careful?! The bus in front of mine crashed into a car and there was a baby in the back seat! :'( Wellwisher123' story was stolen by Yellowpowerrangerrule. Plz show Wellwisher123 some support. PM her, go to her profile, the story is there. There's 2 links! **


	14. Mason's story

**Chapter 14;Mason's story:**

Jayden's POV

Mason sat on the couch, while we all stood up, scattered around the living, like we were when Mike got a good one from Ji. I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Mason, we know this is a joke and it isn't funny...in anyway...", Emily said, angrily.

"It's not a joke. I'm really sorry. I've appoligized to all the other kids whose lives I've made miserable."

"What other kids?",Mia asked.

"Alice, Alex, Sarah, Kelsi, and you."

"Nice try!"

"Those kids were cyberbullying Jay too.", Mike shouted.

"Because my brother and I made them. It's a stupid mistake I made and you were right. I don't have a father in my life. Even when we were young, my dad was there, but didn't care for me or my brother. He's out of jail and still doing nothing. I'm the only one working. My mom sends us money... Jason does nothing, but continue to bully you, and the other kids I just named."

"There's the longest thing I've ever heard you say...", I said.

"Jay! You're not believing it, are you?!", Toni said.

"I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness, Jay. You have a great, forgiving heart and I deserve no forgiveness from it. I just had to come and tell you how I felt about what I did." I finally spoke again. I haven't reall said much.

"Why the sudden change of heart?", I asked. Everyone, but Mason looked at me as if I was insane. I had a feeling he was being honest, but something also felt wrong...

"Because, I never knew what bullying really does... until I found an author who knows alot about bullying. She told me about her experience, how it made her feel..."

"Keep going.", Ji said.

"She wanted to die in the worst possible way just to please everyone. I never meant for anyone to die, I never wanted that."

"Apparently, that's exactly what you wanted for Jayden!", Antonio yelled. "For him to attempt suicide!" He looked at me.

"Jayden... you...?"

"If Kevin hadn't found me... I wouldn't be here.", I said, nodding.

"Jay, I never wanted anyone to die. I felt alone. Even my brother bullied me when we were young, like, around the time, we met you, if not before." Ji sighed.

"I'm not buying it.", Antonio said. He wasn't budging.

"Come on, I think he's serious.", Kevin said in unison with Mike.

"Yeah, I can understand being bullied and then bullying another kid.", Mia said.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did?", Mason asked. I motioned for him to go outside; I think that made him a bit nervous, but he walked outside as I motioned him to. Everyone inside stayed quiet.

"I understand if you can't forgive me...", he said. I sighed.

"I'd like to talk to the other kids."

"Guys!", he yelled. All 4 of them came in through the gate. They walked up to us.

"It's true.", Alex said.

"He's trying to tell you the truth.", Sarah said.

"But Jason's P.O."

"I know. He was mad at me when I left. Tried to push me onto the stove."

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah, dad doesn't. I can't go home."

"We have extra space, but Toni'll kill you and me by torturing you and yelling at me for it. I'll take you to child services."

"I told everyone to clear your name."

"So, I'm free."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Thanks for be understanding."

"Yep. Let's go."

"Yo, man, we cool?", Alice asked.

"Yeah, we're all cool.", I said, smiling.

"Let's go." I texted Ji I was leaving as we ran out of the gate.

**The 2nd t last chapter! Is it me or is the bullying really just getting worse? I know kidnappings have been getting worse! :(**


	15. Everyone's friends with-almost everyone

**Chapter 15;Everyone's friends with everyone!:**

* * *

Mason's POV

We finally made it to Child Services. Jayden and I told them the whole story. I didn't want to send my own father to jail, but I knew I had to. After telling the full story, Jayden's name was official cleared. He was a free man. He could do whatever. He accepted me as friend after everything I've done.

Jason's gonna go to Juvie, I'm being placed in a foster home. Alice, Alex, Sarah, and Kelsi, are going to group therapy for the bullying. I thought about how everything's gonna end up. My thought were inturrupted by my door opening.

I jumped, but immediatly knew I was safe because it my was my new sister. She hugged me. She never had a brother or a sister and loved everything. She has never been bullied. Lucky. I hugged her and got out of the car. She lives with her mom. I'm the only male in my new family! Weird, I'm so used to kickin' it with boys.

"Hey, Mason, how are you?"

"Good. Thank you."

"Yep. Come on in, I'll show you around."

"Cool."

"By the way, my name's Melissa." I smiled.

"I've always loved that name."

"Thank you. So have I." She brought me to my room. "You can set your stuff in here and I'll show you the rest of the house."

"Ok.", I said as I put the stuff by the bed and followed her around the house.

There was, like, 5 floors, including the basement. When she was done, I was tired. She said she'd let me gte used to everything and make dinner and she made my favorite:Boscostix!

* * *

Jayden's POV

Ji allowed me to go back to school today. It's Monday and I'm really excited. I wonder if a whole lot would change. It should. I was the first one awake. Around brekfast, everyone was super nervous. My samuraizer went off it. It was Mason. I answered.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'll meet you in front of the school?"

"Cool. We're eating breakfast, we'll be there shortly."

"Ok, see ya when ya get here."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and continued eating breakfast.

"Mason?", Emily asked. I had explaine everything to the team and almost everyone had forgivien Mason, not gonna mentin any names...

"Yep, he'll be waiting in front of the school."

"Sure he will."

"Antonio. We all forgave him."

"Good for you. I'm going fishing!"

"You have school."

"Touch luck!", Toni said as he left for the pier. I ran after him and got him to stop by the gate.

"Toni, come on, give him another chance."

"Jay, you nearl killed yourself."

"Everyone deserves forgiveness."

"Oh, don't use that crap on me."

"Please, just give him a chance."

"I can't."

"Please."

The rest of the team came out. "Guys, It's time to go."

"Fine, I' won't like it, but I'll try."

"Thanks, bud."

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted."

"It's ok."

"It's just, we almost lost you." I patted him on his back.

"I was just s sad, I-"

"We know, but we'll always be here for you.", Em said.

"I know."

* * *

Mason's POV

Jay, Emily, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio finally made it. Antonio smiled at me.

"Hey, Man, how ya doing'?", I smiled.

"Hey, WHat's up?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"You're weren't being a jerk. I was the jerk."

"Keyword.", I said. "Was. Neither of you aare jerks. Alice, Alex, Kelsi, and Sarah all came up to us.

"Hey, Guys."

"Sup?", Kevin said.

"Chillin'." My brother's friend, Sam, walked by.

"Hey, Shiba, How was trying to kill yourself? You're a coward!", he laughed. Jayden got silent.

"No, he isn't.", I said, Everyone looked at me. "To me, a cowardly thing to do is making someone so sad they'd even think about suicide."

He scoffed and walked away. "Thank you.", Jay said.

"No one deserves to be bullied. Everything and one deserves respect and everyone deserves to be happy."

"I think I was wrong. You have changed...", Toni said.

* * *

**Last chapter! Bullying is no laughing matter! It's only getting worse. This boy, his sister is getting bullied and on his Christmas list, he asked for his sister suffering to stop. Why doesn't it stop? :'(**


End file.
